


Breathe In

by dytabytes



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, X-Force (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool is pleasantly surprised when he runs into Siryn on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In

Wade giggled as he beat his way through the soldiers in the facility.

Yes, that's right. Giggled.

Oh, sure, some men would chortle or cackle, but Wade was thoroughly secure enough in his manhood to know that it was okay to giggle. To be truthful, it's even more terrifying to see a grown man in spandex with a Very Large Gun bouncing towards you when he's also giggling.

Because that means he isn't sane.

"Dashing through the halls! For a one-course open slay~!"

And you never want to try fighting a guy like that.

Wade laughed and sang, slashing his swords through his latest victim and galloping onward.

"Killing one and all! And laughing all the way-HA HA H-OOF?!"

Or at least, he would have, if he hadn't turned a corner and ran smack into something warm and soft and red-headed and oh, maybe it was a some_one_. After all, most things don't squeak like that. Or have such nicely filled out br-

"Wade?!"

He looked up. Oh. So _that's_ whose chest he'd been pillowing his head on.

"Hi Terry!"

He waved, smiling with his eyes and wiggling his fingers enthusiastically, then suddenly stopped short. Something was not right about this picture.

"Wait... waaaaaaaitaminute. What're you doing here?"

Terry raised an eyebrow and shoved Deadpool off of her, brushing herself off as she stood

"I could be askin' the same question of ye, Wade.".

"Oy, but I asked fiiiirst!"

Deadpool crossed his arms and tipped his chin up like a willful child. Terry immediately knew that she wasn't going to get an answer until she gave hers, so she heaved a sigh and started talking.

"Well, th' reason why I'm here's like this..."

As Terry started to speak, Deadpool tried to stay alert... only rather than truly listen to what she was saying, he drifted off. It was the boring generic heroing-type excuse of how someone had been kidnapped, yadda yadda yadda. So, instead of really listening to her words, Deadpool found himself lost in the gentle rise and fall of Terry's voice, the scrunch of her nose when she was annoyed and the creases at the corners of her eyes when she smiled.

_I wonder why wrinkles are so damn hot? Terry pulls 'em off almost better than Bea does..._

Slowly, he came to the realization that Terry was starting to finish her explanation, so he should probably zone in so that he could at least pretend to have paid attention.

"... would have waited, only someone's put out a hit on him and we can't just let the puir professor get killed by some... hired... mercenary- Oh _no_ Wade, ye didn't."

Deadpool raised his Pointy Finger of Point Making because, well. He had to make a point.

"First of all, babe, when the mask's on? I'm Deadpool."

He gave her a long fish-eyed stare and, sensing that she was going to let him finish, he carried on.

"Second... so what if I did? I'm a merc, remember? I kill things. And sometimes beat them up, but mostly I'm a lean, mean _killin' machine_!"

Terry started, taken aback by Wade's bluntness.

"But ye can't- I mean, ye'll just-?"

She was cut off abruptly when the sound of scraping steel rang through the air and cold line drew itself across her skin, tingling and burning and full of fatal promises as it brushed over her throat. She had a faintly betrayed look on her face as she stared up the length of Wade's sword to look him in the eye.

"Terry, c'mon. It's not like I'm some noble do-gooder like you. I mean, I tried, but it's my job and there's the Agency and it's not like I can just let Bob and Weas starve because we've got no cash or anything and Bob's a hungry guy. Seriously, you should see him when he's stuffing his face. It's a sight to see. Something about gaining back stress weight-loss."

"I'm going to have to stop yuir attempt, ye know."

Terry's eyes were cold. Wade just waved his free hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Well, you can try-"

"I'll double whatever you're being offered."

"Pfft, as if money's enough to buy my talented services. I am more than just your average merc. I AM A MERC WITH PRINCIPLES."

He posed heroically with his fist up in the air as he cried out her purposes. It made him feel stylish.

"What do you _want_ then, Wade? And don't tell me that nothing's going to change your mind because I know there has to be something that-"

"Buy me dinner."

Terry cocked her head to the side and blinked owlishly. Deadpool sighed and his posture slumped almost unnoticeably.

"See, obviously you aren't gonna do i-"

"Okay."

And then it was Deadpool's turn to choke on his words and goggle at his captive.

When he suddenly moved, Terry hissed reflexively, but the next moment, Wade had pulled off his mask and there was something amazingly vulnerable in his expression as he looked her in the eye.

"You'd better be keeping your word, Terr. I don't like it when people fuck with me."

She raised an eyebrow and quipped, "I don't do pity dates, Wade, and I certainly don't whore myself out, no matter how noble a cause may be. So, yes, I _will_ be keepin' my word."

A beat.

"Although I really do wish ye'd just _called me_ or maybe shown up at m' door with flowers rather than taking out a hit on one o' my mentors."

Wade had re-sheathed his sword, but froze in the middle of re-donning his mask, cursing internally. She'd figured it out, then. His reasons for hunting down ol' Baldy in the first place.

"Wade. What happened between us... was a long time ago. And a lot's happened since then."

She slowly reached up to cradle his face in her gloved hands, smiling wryly.

"I've learned a lot since then and one of the things I've learned is that everyone deserves a second chance... And no matter what's happened, ye've always done right by _me_, if not by my morals."

She pulled back and Wade cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, uh... you know... I'm not very good at this whole lovey-dovey thing. So you can't go expectin' me to be."

Terry laughed, then.

"I s'ppose not."

"So, uh... let's get it on, then?"

"Let's."

The two locked eyes. Siryn grinned wickedly and Deadpool pulled his mask back on and with a wild whoop, they were off.

"Hoo ha! Watch out peoples, Deadpool 'n Siryn IN DA HOUSE!"


End file.
